khazfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of the Guard
The legend is set in the capital city of Angir, which is now known as Lumin, Jemko. There was a guard named Shmulek, who was the main and personal guard of Oldking Sepon the Great. Shmulek’s father was also the royal guard but died of an illness and the young boy’s training proved useful. Shmulek took a great liking to the king and became an apprentice and steward of the king. Sepon took Shmulek wherever he went, on all his hunting trips, to court, on travels to other nations, everywhere. Shmulek became great friends with Sepon’s son Sef. Sef and Shmulek would meet daily in the town square and chat while walking around the city and not on duty. Shmulek learned that one day Sef would become Oldking, and this intrigued Shmulek. Shmulek had high aspirations for life and he himself wanted to become of some high position, possibly a lord. Years went by and Shmulek, Sepon and Sef grew even closer. There was a battle where are large group of rebels attempted to sack Jemko, but were crushed in battle by the forces of the capital. During the battle Shmulek witnessed Sef attacked and injured. Greed grew over Shmulek and he immediately saw an opportunity for himself to become the next Oldking; by ‘trying’ to save the doomed Sef. Sef perished in the battle and Sepon wept for days. On many occasions Shmulek tried to console the Oldking over his son’s death, but this was to no avail. The Oldking Sepon, after weeks of mourning, realized he needed a new heir before his death. He chose his brother, Porath, to succeed. At this Shmulek grew even more maddened within his mind and guilt over his friend’s death grew lurking over him as a shadow. Shmulek was haunted by this. Shmulek was said to have gone mad, and during Sepon’s sleep, Shmulek murdered him, and subsequently declared himself Oldking. Meanwhile, Porath and his army had just arrived in Jemko, and Porath had heard all the praise from both Sef and Sepon of Shmulek’s honour. Porath, having no sons of his own, planned to name Shmulek heir. However, when Porath arrived at the palace, and witnessed Shmulek sitting on the throne there was a large battle within the city, claiming many people’s lives. Shmulek was slain by Porath, and his body was flayed and hung in the street outside the palace. Shmulek allowed greed to take over his mind, and this caused his death. Shmulek the Guard would be remembered through oral tradition as a figure of evil, someone who should be avoided. The Legend of the Guard is a story told to children all across Angrar, and slightly altered versions exist both in Khaen-Maal and Saerodin as well. Children are taught to avoid becoming as Shmulek and allowing such evil to consume you. Epilogue: Porath ruled for the longest of any monarch and was extremely prosperous until he was slain by Lumin’s great grandfather in a battle for the city of Jemko.